


Nico goes to Camp

by my_favorite_sandwich



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, M/M, Truth or Dare, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_favorite_sandwich/pseuds/my_favorite_sandwich
Summary: Auctober day 13 - Mortal campNico is too old for camp. Too dark for camp. Right?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Nico goes to Camp

At 15, Nico is too old to be going to summer camp for the first time. Yet here he is amongst the pine trees, kids, whistles and rustic buildings…at camp for the first time ever.

When he told his cousin Jason he was leaving the following week to go to summer camp, his cousin seemed legitimately confused, “Really? You? Now?”

Which echoed Nico’s thoughts exactly.

But his half-sister Hazel is only eleven and has never been to camp before. She desperately wants to go and ride horses, do arts and crafts, and make friends. His father thinks the transition would be easier for her if she had something…or someone familiar nearby…namely Nico. He loves his sister. She’s kind, thoughtful and a bright spot in his life that has a tendency toward darkness (some purposeful if he’s completely honest). More than anything he wants her to feel happy and supported, so without much thought as to what this decision means for him, he agrees. He’s going to camp.

He peruses the brochure his father has not-so-subtly left on his bed. It shows a typical camp setting with lots of typical kids doing typical camp activities; canoeing, horseback riding, memory making — all while wearing obnoxious orange t-shirts. Nico finds each of these things as an affront to the emo aesthetic he has so carefully cultivated over the last few years. He wonders if the camp shirt comes in black.

His dad’s driver, Jules-Albert, shuttles Nico and Hazel the two hours upstate to the campgrounds, drops the siblings off with their luggage and gives them a good luck salute. As he heads back toward the black town car, Nico considers grabbing his ankle baby koala-style and begging him to take him to the next town with a motel and a McDonalds. He’s pretty sure he could survive a summer watching basic cable and eating Happy Meals. But when he looks into Hazel’s golden eyes, reflecting both excitement and apprehension…he can only grab her hand and head toward the table that reads, “Sign in here.”

When Hazel is assigned to Lower Cabin 13, a bunch of girls who Nico assumes are also in Cabin 13 squeal and surround his sister, peppering her with questions and ushering her toward the cabin. Just watching the display makes Nico claustrophobic. He looks around to make sure there’s not a gaggle of teenage boys anywhere near, and when he’s confident he’s safe, tells the woman with the clipboard his name.

“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Nico — you’ll be in Upper Cabin #2,” and points him toward an area on the opposite side of the camp from his sister toward a bunch of rustic wooden structures.

Upper Cabin #2 is…a cabin. Small, one-room, wooden, filled with three sets of bunkbeds and one twin in the corner already outfitted with blue sheets and blankets and little fish mobile hanging from the ceiling — presumedly for the counsellor. 

A couple of other guys are already in the room clustered together chatting animatedly as they claim their bunks — seemingly catching up with each other. He finds a lower bunk in the opposite corner and puts his sleeping bag and pillow down and starts unpacking his black concert tees, black skinny jeans and black hoodies into the makeshift dresser next to it. He doesn’t have many clothes, so his whole unpacking process only takes a few minutes.

“Hey, you must be Nico,” a dark haired boy who looks to be a few years older than him says. His bright green eyes stare him down and Nico’s breath hitches. Damn he’s attractive. 

“Ummm…yeah.” Nico responds uncertainly.

“You’re the only new camper in the cabin. It was an easy guess. I’m Percy, your counselor. Welcome to Upper Cabin #2. Over there is Connor and Cecil,” he says motioning to the two boys, “guys, this is Nico.”  
They give a half-hearted wave and mumble “hellos” then return to their chatting and unpacking.

Someone else enters the cabin and Nico hears some excited greetings behind him. Obviously another returning camper who knows everyone. Then the voice comes up behind him, “Is this bunk taken?” 

Nico turns and a blonde, blue-eyed guy with a huge grin and a face full of freckles wearing the obnoxious camp t-shirt is standing there awkwardly awaiting an answer. 

“Umm, no…go ahead,” Nico replies motioning to the upper bunk. 

“Cool!” He says smiling so brightly Nico thinks he might need sunglasses. “So bunkmate…I’m Will,” Mr. Sunshine says extending a hand. 

“Nico.” 

His hand is warm, like his smile, and Nico is sure this camp is going to kill him…or at the very least, ensure he takes nothing but cold showers.

“So, you are new this year?” Will asks as he unpacks his duffel.

Nico nods.

“I’ve been coming here since I was like — 8,” Will explains, unrolling a yellow sleeping bag. “Cecil has been a camper here even longer. What made you try this camp for the first time at our age?” Will asks earnestly and without judgement.

“My sister. Hazel is eleven and was scared to come alone…soooo…” and trails off.

“Awww, that’s sweet,” Will drawls and for the first time Nico detects a bit of a Southern accent, which Nico decides is totally unfair.

Two additional campers arrive, Sherman and Malcolm, who, surprise, surprise, are also returning campers, but don’t seem to be as tight as the rest. 

Nico helps Will put his empty bag under the bunk while Will tacks up a pink, blue and purple flag and a kitty poster that says “Hang in There.” Will notices Nico eyeing his personal space and volunteers, “Bi and proud,” and then goes to talk to the other two boys. 

Percy calls everyone together for their maiden cabin meeting. “Welcome to Cabin 2 everyone! This is going to be a great summer. Per usual, we’re going to have capture the flag games every Friday,“ which elicits whoops from several of the campers…and then in a couple of weeks we’ll head out to Lake Orthrys for…” Percy drums his fingers dramatically, “the Upper Cabin overnight trip!” More whoops erupt and Nico looks around blankly.

“All the older kids —boys and girls — get to go on a camping trip by themselves. It’s generally just camping, but it’s usually when all of the camp romances happen.” Will whispers to him, waggling his eyebrows.

Yes, this place is definitely going to kill him.

——

Nico’s not sure he’ll ever get used to the early mornings, but he’s settling into the camp routine.

He learns that Percy is dating another upper cabin counsellor, Annabeth, who is blonde and beautiful and frankly, it’s kind of a relief.

The guys in his cabin are…fine. Cecil and Connor are pretty funny, if not trustworthy. Sherman is a little agro and Malcolm is serious. They are mainly content to hang out with the people they already know and that suits Nico just fine. He earns some respect from the veteran campers when, during their first capture the flag, Nico manages to skulk through the shadows and steal the other team’s flag without them even realizing it.

The only one who really makes an effort to get to know him is Will. In fact, it seems the guy has made it his personal goal to befriend Nico.

When Will sees that Nico’s wardrobe consists entirely of shades of black and grey, Will dubs Nico “Death Boy.” In retaliation, Nico names Will, “Sunshine.” Only Will is too pleased for it to be any sort of payback.

Will insists they sign up for their activities together. They both sign up for the zip-line and the rock wall but Will takes archery while Nico opts for sword fighting, which gets a high-five from Percy, “Another sparring partner. Suh-weeet!” 

Will convinces him to take camp cooking. “I suck at it, but love mid-day snacks,” Will explains conspiratorially. Nico doesn’t mind, he’s actually a decent cook. Nico convinces Will to do some arts and crafts, but almost regrets it when most of Will’s creations fail so epically they’d be right at home in a preschool classroom. Will does, however, excel at weaving friendship bracelets, and Nico finds himself the recipient of the several brightly colored accessories. Despite complaining vehemently about not fitting into his personal style, he wears every one, his favorite being the yellow and black patterned one that Will explained symbolized their friendship.

———

Nico isn’t sure what to expect from the Upper Cabin trip, but long hours driving in a van and visits to old mining town museums isn’t it.

They drive for hours and Nico spends an embarrassing long amount of time asleep in said van and is mortified when he wakes up with his head on Will’s shoulder.

They stop at a camping clearing and set up tents. Will and Nico are sharing and Nico has decided to wait until later to freak out about that fact. Sure he usually sleeps underneath Will for a month now, but sleeping side by side with the sunny blonde in a tiny tent feels…different.

While they’ve been setting up their tent, others are building a big fire and have started preparations for dinner. The campers roast hot dogs on sticks…then marshmallows on sticks. Once everyone has eaten and cleaned up, the counsellors head over to a smaller fire at the other end of the clearing to give the campers privacy. 

As soon as the last counsellor has left the vicinity, someone suggests a game of Truth or Dare. 

The first round starts off tame enough; Connor is dared to steal Annabeth’s Yankees cap (he does), Cecil admits that he was the one who exchanged Percy’s deodorant with paste in a prank last week, Will has to let a girl braid his hair and Nico admits that his favorite game is Mythomagic. 

Then things start getting more “Upper Cabin.”

When Nico is asked if he has a crush on any girls in camp and replies “No, I’m gay.” No one reacts one way or another, except Will, whose head snaps up at the confession. Drew admits to having gone to second base with Jake Mason last summer— whatever that means. Several different campers are dared to kiss, but when Will is dared to kiss Lacy, Nico can’t help but feel a tightness in his stomach and he decides it’s time for him to bow out of the game. He pushes himself up and slowly retreats into the shadows, but not before he sees a pretty girl pulling blonde curly hair toward her.

He returns to the tent he’s sharing with Will and sighs, eyeing their sleeping bags nestled side by side. He thinks maybe if he falls asleep soon, he can avoid the awkwardness. Unfortunately luck is not on his side because before Nico has even finished unlacing his combat boots, Will is back. 

“Hey Death Boy…why did you leave so soon?” Will asks with concern.

“Eh…not really my scene. I didn’t want to make anyone feel uncomfortable having to kiss the gay boy.” 

“Not everyone would feel uncomfortable…” Will mutters under his breath, but before Nico can question, Will busies himself getting his sleeping bag ready. 

They get ready for bed in tense silence until they hear the sound of crunching of leaves outside the tent. 

“Will? Wi-ill,” Lacy calls in a loud whisper just outside of their flap. “Will… are you still up?” Will’s eyes open wide, a look of discomfort clear on his face, but he still goes to the tent door, unzipping it a crack, “Yeah, I’m here.”

“Do you want to go on a walk with me?” She asks her voice lilting a bit and Nico imagines she’s flirting. He can see her twirling a piece of hair around her finger nervously.

“I’m actually really tired,” Will says, “I’m going to go to sleep. I’ll bet Connor would go with you. He’s in the tent over there,” he tells her pointing toward a tricked out silver tent about 10 yards away.

“Oh. Okay. G’night,” Lacy replies sounding a little flustered, clearly not expecting a refusal.

After a few moments pass, Nico finally asks, “Why didn’t you go…with Lacy?”

Will shifts uncomfortably, not meeting his eyes, “She’s nice and all…but I’m not interested in making out with her. I’d much rather stay here and hang out with you.”

Nico can feel the blush threatening his face. “Uh…okay. So what should we do?” 

The blonde shrugs, “I don’t know. How about 20 questions?” They sit cross-legged on their sleeping bags, laughs and whoops of other campers ringing off in the distance. Clearly there’s some shenanigans happening tonight.

Will asks Nico his favorite color (Blue. Will’s is yellow, duh?)

“Really?” Nico scoffs. “There’s nothing more interesting you want to ask me?” He taunts, goading him on.

“Okay. Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Nico shakes his head in the negative. “I’ve only recently come out and people aren’t necessarily clamoring to get with Mr. Dark and Depressing. You?”

“Aww Death Boy, you don’t give yourself enough credit. Well I just kissed Lacy about 15 minutes ago.” And last year at this trip, I was dared to kiss Connor’s brother, Travis. But I’ve never had a boyfriend or girlfriend…or kissed anyone I actually wanted to kiss, you know?”

They sit in awkward silence for a little while. “Is there anyone at camp you’ve ever found attractive?” Nico asks.

“Percy,” he says automatically. “I had such a crush on him a couple of years ago. I think he might have been the one to spur my ‘sexual awakening’ and probably to a whole lot of other campers as well,” He continues jovially, “but obviously he’s straight and has been into Annabeth for years…and once you get to know him, he’s kind of a doofus.” They both burst out laughing.

“How about you?”

Nico could feel his face heating up and curses his body for betraying him. Will studies him with his blue eyes. “Ummm…Percy is good looking for sure.” Nico can physically see Will’s shoulders slump, which gives him the resolve to continue. “But,” Nico continues, “I think I prefer blondes…” Will looks up at him hopefully, “…with freckles.”

The smile that erupts on Will’s face is wide and beautiful. “It feels really cliché…seeing it’s what everyone is doing right now but…can I kiss you?”

Nico nods and they both lean forward. Nico tries to school his face into a look that says “I’m totally cool with this” but he thinks his heart thumping madly in his chest will probably betray him. He feels like he might throw up when their lips finally connect in a brief kiss. It is awkward for sure, but it is also… nice. Will’s lips are warm and soft and taste like s’mores. When they separate, they’re both smiling like idiots.

They lie down on their respective sleeping bags and Will grabs Nico’s hand. He’s still beaming when he says, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long…”

Nico can feel the warm breath against his cheek and steels himself for a moment before suggesting, “Can we try again?” Try again they do and that’s when his thoughts spin out of control. While his inner-emo would definitely deny it, he’s freaking the fuck out. Part of him is doing a happy dance for actually kissing the beautiful, sunny boy he’s been crushing on for weeks. But the other more traitorous part of his brain is riddled with performance anxiety. Seriously, how’s his breath? Why did he eat those Cheetos at dinner? Are his lips chapped? Should he use his tongue? Oh my god is that Will’s tongue?! What should he do with his hands? Is it creepy if he touches his hair? Fuck, did I actually just make that sound?!

After what feels like forever, they pull back panting and Nico is grateful because he’s not sure his heart could take another moment. 

He feels exhilarated, terrified and so, so alive. He’s not sure how he going to sleep, but he’s not going to worry about that because his lips taste like marshmallow and Will is holding his hand.

——

At the end of the summer, Nico is a 15 year-old veteran camper. He has a wrist full of bracelets, a theoretical and practical understanding of second base and a boyfriend who is like sunshine. He feels like a one of those typical teenagers making memories in the camp brochure. He thinks he’s okay with that.


End file.
